Cortos Cyborg 009
by Osamushi
Summary: Pequeños cortos en diferentes etapas del grupo Cyborg ( estos cortos forman parte del club de los olvidados )
1. Arenas del tiempo

**ARENAS DEL TIEMPO**

Las olas contra la costa bañada de arena, espuma volvió a la plata por la luz de la luna, una noche por lo general disfrutan como yo estoy asombrado de su belleza. Y por lo general, lo estoy compartiendo con Joe como los dos de nosotros nos sentamos en la arena y el espectáculo nocturno naturaleza reloj ni siquiera tocar o necesidad de tocar, sólo el contenido para estar en la presencia del otro. Pero por lo general es así con nosotros, que compartimos tantas cosas, estamos casi en perfecta sincronización. . . .

Pero no ahora.

Se ha ido. Y estoy seguro de que tendría más sentido para mí si yo sabía dónde había ido a, como de costumbre me dice si está previsto el despegue e incluso a veces me pide que vaya con é veces he ido con él a mirar las ruinas carbonizadas de la iglesia creció y han visto sus ojos canela hermoso brillo de lágrimas como el mío se enamoró de él y nos dolió. . . juntos.

Suspiro como miro para arriba en el clima de terciopelo, la nada inmensa oscuridad de la noche, iluminado por el astro lunar que las normas de éste y el pinchazo de pequeñas estrellas, soles reales en los sistemas de innumerables en el gran universo. La casa en la playa es oscuro y silencioso como el resto del equipo hacía tiempo que había retirado, pero para mí porque desde ese momento horrible, el sueño había sido difícil para mí, descansar un cero a la izquierda. ¿Por cuánto podría resto como mi mente volvió a ejecutar ese momento terrible cuando ... Que cuando ...

Desaparecidos.

A veces me desprecia absolutamente mis habilidades cyborg. Es una contradicción en vivo, una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo, ya que me ha dado algunos lugares que se han quedado conmigo y será para el resto de mi vida. Nunca olvidaré las imágenes y sonidos de una guerra terrible que los cyborgs dios griego había precipitado, ya que mis oídos super oído los estertores de los moribundos y mis ojos telescópicos ver su sangre drenada, ya que dieron su vida por sus propios nobles causa. Joe me había consolado como agonizante de mi debilidad física, diciéndome que las fallas y debilidades de hecho todos nos hace únicos y él me animó con una mano en mi hombro. A los pocos días después de la batalla que finalmente condujo a la destrucción cyborgs dios griego y la pizca de color rosa que se la venda que me até en la cola heridos Pan caído en mis manos, hundido hasta las rodillas y lloró amargamente. Joe se arrodilló a mi lado y volvió a ofrecer comodidad cubrió su brazo sobre mí y me abrazó, su calidez y la fuerza cocooning mí. Él siempre está ahí, protegiendo a mí, me rescatar y cuidar de mí. Así que vi a Joe desaparecer antes de que todos nosotros, incluso llegó a la playa donde fue pasado en esa burbuja que le envió a la arruga del tiempo.

Mi corazón constreñido como una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y mis ojos se llenaron una vez más, por enésima vez desde que regresó de la isla, donde los asesinos psíquica enviado por el loco Gamo tuvieron su enfrentamiento con nosotros. Desde que escapó de las garras de Fantasma Negro es como si alguien objetivos pintado en la espalda como lo hemos convertido en la presa, presa de aquellos que comparten los ideales vicioso de esa organización vil. Y esta vez, dos hombres jóvenes y las mujeres jóvenes con habilidades para enviar ondas psíquicas que nos hacen impotentes y participar con nosotros en la batalla fueron enviados a hacer el trabajo de aniquilarnos. Ellos usaron la energía creada por sobrealimentado habilidades psíquicas que nos hacen y en como siempre aceptó el reto, en especial 009, que como siempre fue impulsado por su deseo de que se haga justicia. Tanto él como he intentado como lo hicimos con el 0010 a razonar con ellos, pero fue en vano, ya que nos atacaron sin piedad. Y como de costumbre, todo el mundo estaba decidido a hacer que estos humanos antiguos equivocada ver la verdad como lo hicimos, que no eran más que peones en manos de otro Fantasma Negro generado loco que juega Dios.

Miro fijamente por delante como el embrague en el medallón roto que se cayó de la túnica de Joe como él vaporizado que 002 había visto como lo que quedaba de él. Jet lo trajo de nuevo y de inmediato lo llevé. Desde ese momento no ha salido de mis manos, es mi talismán, mi enlace a Joe como yo embelesado sentir su ausencia. Se siente caliente en mis manos y aunque sé que es mi propio cuerpo el calor que calienta su superficie, lo imagino junto al corazón de Joe como él la almacena en su uniforme y de nuevo siento el dolor triste como mi corazón se rompe como el cristal.

Me siento una punzada de culpa que yo recuerdo como me espetó en el Jet cuando salió antes que me ofrecen seguridad y comodidad, sino que fue un acto de futilidad total de su parte.¿Cómo puedo pensar en dormir cuando estás atascado en una era en el pasado o el futuro y que puede muy bien no te vuelvo a ver?

"Oh, Joe-le susurro entrecortada. "¿Dónde estás? ¿Alguna vez te vuelvo a ver? ¿Alguna vez siente que sus brazos alrededor de mí, y compartir sus secretos y los sueños? ¿Voy a caminar de nuevo con ustedes en esta playa y ver la puesta del sol y la luna?" Yo sollozo como mi mente sigue en mi letanía quebrantados de corazón. . . .

Todavía no puedo creer que a veces la forma en que mi vida ha sido, las cosas increíbles que han sucedido que me separaban de la vida que solía tener. Soy un anacronismo viviente, haber nacido en la víspera de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y mi mundo que consiste en las actividades de disponibilidad de un aspirante a bailarín como el París sabía preparado para la tormenta que se avecina. Mi hermano Juan Pablo fue un aviador y trabajó duro para mantener a ambos nos vestidos y alimentados y siempre para el cumplimiento de mi sueño. Pero Fantasma Negro me arrebató de que la existencia y se robó a mi familia, mis amigos, mis sueños, y mis años, ya que trató de volver a dar vida a un arma, una herramienta en el negocio de la guerra. Luego, cuando los defectos de sus ambiciones llegó a la superficie, me congeló en el tiempo como acontecimientos y las vidas de mis seres queridos marcharon.

Sin embargo, ahora me encuentro, no en medio de una situación de mi propia creación o elección sino un miembro de una familia feliz bullicioso de los cyborgs como yo, que había contado su vida como nada de Fantasma Negro y digno de ser alterado. Y todos han crecido a la atención y el amor unos a otros como la familia, trabajando en conjunto para librar al mundo del mal. Pero nunca me di cuenta de que podía encontrar al hombre que podía sentir era mi alma gemela, la pieza esencial en mi vida que me ha completado. Nunca deja de sorprenderme que este antiguo huérfanos, este joven Joe Shimamura que ha robado en el curso profundo de mi corazón nació generaciones en pos de mí, y sin embargo nadie antes que él me ha tocado tan un mismo paradoja, el último creado 00 cyborg con fuerza increíble, pero al mismo tiempo tan sensible y delicado. Y su pasado fue muy triste y solitaria de haber sido abandonada cuando era un bebé, pero él llega a salir de esa angustia enterrada para bendecir a otros.

 _Joe, Joe, sé que te has ido durante horas, pero ya te extraño mucho._ _Usted es tan importante para el equipo, pero sobre todo a mí, usted es el único poseedor de mi corazón._ _Me siento tan vacío, como una cáscara ahuecada con te has ido, hay un gran vacío aquí que no se puede llenar._ _Tienes que venir de nuevo a nosotros, para mí, mi amor._

 _Usted se preocupan tanto por las cosas, de nuestra gran misión, nunca dude en entrar de lleno en la refriega._ _Cuando Esfinge me había capturado, no dudó, se acercó y me rescató._ _Pero que siempre me ha librado desde que se unió a nosotros, mi héroe y protector._ _Tantas veces me he visto atacado y dado por muerto pero al igual que el legendario Phoenix, que se levantan de las cenizas y reunirse con nosotros, aparentemente indestructible._

 _Oh, Joe, me gustaría poder ser para ti lo que eres para mí, su protector y salvador._ _Pero estoy muy insuficiente, no un cyborg cierto como te dije una vez._ _Deseo con todo mi corazón que yo era, tal vez si yo era y había un acelerador como tú, yo podría haberte salvado de esto y los papeles entre nosotros invertido._ _Tengo muchos deseos de ser su salvador como usted ha sido mía._ _Usted es tan excepcional, Joe, a pesar de su triste pasado y los demonios que te persigo, te sientes a los necesitados y su campeón._ _A su regreso, tal vez un día pueda ser su puerto, un lugar donde puedes buscar el descanso y la paz que parece que escapan en mis brazos acogedores._

Una brisa surgió como una nube cubría la luna y me estremecí como el aire fresco de la noche se deslizó por mi espalda, a pesar de la protección de mi uniforme cyborg. Pero el frío, en realidad es desde dentro, una corriente de aire frío que viene de una mezcla de preocupación, el terror y la angustia que yo agonizo de dónde eres. . .

 _No hay manera de que pueda dormir esta noche, cuando no te veo desaparecer de nuevo ante mis ojos, como el humo en el viento._ _Mi única esperanza es que estos psíquicos son tan angustiado como uno de los suyos, la chica con el pelo largo rubio ceniza se ha desvanecido junto con usted como su plan fracasó._

 _Recuerda lo que me dijo que estábamos en el camino del Delfín como trastes y sintió la premonición del desastre que se avecina._ _Para no renunciar a mi fe, que tenemos que seguir creyendo que algo maravilloso está esperando por nosotros._ _Bueno, creo que lo que dijo Joe, pero usted tiene que regresar para que podamos experimentar algo maravilloso que nos espera juntos._

 _Nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar._ _Haremos todo lo que podemos y vamos a encontrar y traer de vuelta a nosotros._ _Así que tengo fe en todos nosotros y por favor, tener fe en mí._

Suspiré profundamente como me di cuenta de movimiento de la Luna hacia el horizonte y las olas continuaron su rítmica caricia de la arena plateada y vi el débil resplandor rosado del amanecer pintado en el cielo oriental. El día comenzaba con nuevas promesas como me levanté con la nueva resolución y se dirigió a la casa de playa.

 **FIN**


	2. San Valentin

Perfecto "003" pensó mientras puso una pequeña caja de chocolate en el último lugar en la mesa del comedor. Ella sonrió y se fue en la cocina para comenzar el desayuno. "Chang sólo tendrá que tomar la mañana libre. Es el día de San Valentín, debe disfrutar de ella! "

"Y ¿por qué no?" Flotaba en la habitación 001 inclinado sobre el borde de la cesta.

"¿Quién dice que no estoy?" 003 respondieron no dar la vuelta de su cocina.

-Has estado muy ocupado esta mañana que ha tomado el tiempo para disfrutar. "

"Ahí es donde te equivocas 001. Me gusta hacer cosas por los demás. Me hace feliz verlos sonreír a todos."

"Te hace feliz de ver a 009 sonrisa por encima de todo." Cyborg La rubia se volvió un tono claro de rosa.

"Yo ... yo-" pequeña voz del bebé en su cabeza se echó a reír y luego flotó hacia la puerta. "Ohhhh No lo puedo creer! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que saber las cosas!" Ella agitó la mezcla para panqueques que se mezcla con violencia. gruesas gotas cayeron perezosamente en el suelo y el mostrador de la cocina, e incluso en su cara bonita. "Oh, maldito él! 'puso la taza sobre el mostrador y cogió un trapo del fregadero para limpiar el desorden pequeños.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" 003 rápidamente la mirada y se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí misma frente a frente con 009.

-No, no estoy bien yo estaba justo "que se apagó mirando fijamente el suelo que estaba fregando, bastante duro, con el trapo. 009 puso su mano sobre la de ella para evitar que su limpieza intensiva. Ella lo miró y se ruborizó de nuevo, pero más oscuro. la boca de 009 arqueó una sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba el terreno de distancia de la masa de su cara de muñeca de porcelana.003 le dio una sonrisa avergonzada. 009 extendió la mano para sostener la suya cuando una confusión buscando 006 irrumpieron en la habitación.

"003! Realmente no me importa cocinar ruptura" 009 tosió nerviosamente y se levantó, ofreciendo su misma mano para ayudar a 003 desde el piso. Ella lo tomó y se dirigió a 006.

-Ya te dije ayer que iba a hacer la comida de esta mañana "006 resopló y salió de la habitación. 003 se rió y se volvió hacia su intestino mezcla. 009 se mantuvo y se quedó allí mirando sobre su hombro.

"Gracias por el día de San Valentín en la mesa." Dijo simplemente, apretando los hombros. Luego se fue sin decir nada más salir de 003 solo en la cocina.

"Asegúrese de 003 se fue a un montón de problemas para que este Día de San Valentín es bueno!" 008 exclamó 009 entró en el comedor.

"De hecho!" 007 acuerdo con ganas. "Pero ahora me siento muy mal con sangre de todo lo que no haces para cualquiera de ustedes!" Pasó a un gemido doloroso. 002 y 004 se miraron y rieron. 009 se sentó en silencio. 002 de inmediato se volvió hacia él.

"Did Ya han compañero de diversión?" 009 le dio una mirada confusa.

"¿Qué?"

"Con 003?" 009 puso los ojos y se recostó en su silla. 002 esbozó una sonrisa de él y luego se volvió de nuevo a 004, que seguía viendo 007 cursi acto de tristeza.

"Nunca voy a perdonarme a mí mismo!"

"007 soltar el drama. ¡Lo juro! De tomar cualquier oportunidad que tenga para iniciar una producción de un solo hombre." 004 criticado. El silencio ahora 007 se irguió en su asiento y sopló con fuerza, como 003 llegó en el desempeño de las placas en sus manos y en sus brazos como una camarera con experiencia. Ella hábilmente dejarlos delante de sus amigos y regresó para el resto. Sentarse a sí misma, ella sonrió a todos ellos.

"Bueno, vamos a comer!" dijo alegremente. 007 y 002 no dudó un segundo y luego hizo exactamente lo que dijo. A los pocos minutos los platos fueron completamente vacío de cualquier asunto que sea de alimentos. Se miraron expectantes 003 y señaló a la puerta de la cocina sin decir una palabra. Los dos pozos sin fondo se agolpaban en la puerta y volvió con grandes pilas de panqueques. Algunos de los otros (como 006) miró sorprendido.

"No se preocupe. Hice mucho sólo por lo que sería suficiente para que el resto de nosotros mientras ellos se llevan a cabo el relleno de sus caras." Dr. Gilmore una risa ahogada que el resto se echó a reír en voz baja. Cuando el desayuno se hizo y todas las placas fueron despejados y limpios, los Cyborgs fue a la sala de estar para relajarse.

"¿Por qué no ver una película?" 005 propuestas.

"No hay películas de pollo!" 002 dijo rápidamente antes de que 003 podía decir nada. Ella suspiró.

"Está bien." Ella se acurrucó junto a 009 y puso su brazo alrededor de ella. Vieron la película tras película, hasta que algunos se aburrió (a saber, 002 y 007) y salió a jugar voleibol. 003 se sentó a una mesa de picnic, con el Dr. Gilmore y 001, para ver el juego de los hombres competitivos. Lo que más disfruté fue la victoria de sus bailes poco después de que anotó. 002 tiene un poco en uno y 009 lo Beaned con el balón volea.

"HEY!" 002 comenzó a perseguir al líder Cyborg 005, pero se lo impidió.

"Yo hubiera pensado que aprendieron a dejar de tratar de atraparlo hace mucho tiempo". La cabeza roja gruñó y pisoteó a su lugar en la cancha. El juego se prolongó hasta caer la , el grupo caminó hacia adentro de la casa para retirarse por la noche. 003 se quedó fuera en la terraza mirando la puesta del sol. De pronto sintió que alguien acercándose a ella. Ella no tenía que pensar en todo en cuanto a quién era.

"No entrar a la casa?" 009 le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Es apacible esta hora del día." Él asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

"¿Tuviste un buen día de San Valentín?"

"Sí, lo hice. Tiempos como estos pueden hacer que cada día sea especial." No se dio cuenta de que 009 ya no estaba a su lado, hasta que sintió algo frío en el cuello. Ella miró hacia abajo para ver un collar en forma de pequeño corazón que 009 habían puesto en ella. Se deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura por la espalda y sonrió en su pelo.

"Feliz Día de San Valentín, Françoise."


	3. Chocolate

**Chocolate.**

\- Chang, ¿qué estás cocinando? Huele muy bien!

Jet inhalados, una sonrisa que cubre su boca mientras estaba sentado en el sofá. El aroma celestial impregna la casa, por lo que su estómago se quejan con las expectativas en los pensamientos de los alimentos.

\- Sí Chang. Es realmente asombroso. - Dijo Joe.

Chang parecía satisfecho de sus palabras.

\- El chocolate. Y yo no lo hago, es Francoise. - Dijo, sonriendo hacia la puerta cerrada de la cocina como un maestro orgulloso. - Ella ha estado trabajando muy duro para esto.

El estadounidense compartió una mirada de sorpresa con su amigo japonés, mientras que el cocinero salió de la sala de estar. Ese mismo día, su compañero francés se había negado a ir de compras con ellos a pesar de que fue el Día de San Valentín que ella adoraba tiernamente, que afirman haber algo muy importantto hacer. No era como Francoise siendo secreto en absoluto, así que por supuesto que ambos se han preocupado. No había ayudado al GB, bromeando, le había dicho que tal vez su pequeña hija se estaba reuniendo un apuesto extraño, mientras que no había más de hermano mayor de protección a ser celoso.

Que lo había detenido y los japoneses de tener cualquier diversión. Joe lugar parecía abajo, y se dolía por tener un ir hacia este listillo, quienquiera que fuese. Se había calmado un poco el hecho de que Francisca no le gusta, y había llegado incluso a animar a los pocos avances que el siempre tan tímido Joe tenía con la chica.

Animando a su amigo era una cosa. Ahora que casi nunca van celoso de Francoise o de Joe (casi, y si se mantiene el desplome de cuando estaban solos, aún mejor). Tener un hijo de puta estúpida que probablemente ni siquiera sabían de la gran mujer Francisca fue? No es una oportunidad en el infierno.

\- Chocolate, chocolate ... ¿por qué está haciendo el chocolate de todos modos? - Murmuró, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos, mirando a la puerta.

\- Es Día de San Valentín. - Dijo Joe con un suspiro. - En Japón son las chicas que dan casera de chocolate para el chico que les gusta, por lo que las cifras ...

Jet resopló, mental dando a esta John Doe un pedazo de su mente.

\- Así que el niño no compra flores y las tarjetas? Eso es barato. - Dijo. Entonces, mientras que ver a su amigo, él frunció el ceño un poco, curioso. - Y si chocolates gay no puede dar el niño?

\- ... Bueno, yo no estoy muy seguro ... - para su sorpresa, Joe se ruborizó un poco bajo su mirada, no tanto a los ojos.

\- Sí, puede. - Los dos cyborgs se volvió hacia la cocina, donde Francisca salía, su delantal sucio con manchas marrones, algunas persistentes en la cara y cerca de su boca.

El único de ellos que pudo vencer a los dulces de la niña fue de Chang curso.

\- No es bueno estar escuchando las conversaciones de tus amigos, Francoise. - Dijo con una sonrisa hacia la mujer joven que llevaba una caja en sus manos.

Ella sonrió, ruborizándose ligeramente, pero al parecer no en todos sentimos dio a Joe el cuadro, con los ojos abrazados por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Por supuesto, el chocolate fue para Joe. Mentalmente, suspiró. Joe era mejor que un John Doe, por supuesto, pero aún así, mientras que al verlos, que le dolía un poco. Tal vez debería dejar de ser en el medio porque las ruedas tercero nunca fueron agradables. No era más que aumentar cuando el cyborg mujer se volvió hacia él, regalos él con la sonrisa que por lo general sólo tenía para Joe.

\- No fue mi intención hacerlo, lo siento. Pero no creo que algo así debe dejar al niño de su querido dar un chocolate. - Dijo la mujer rubia, sonriendo dulcemente al tiempo que le da una caja muy bien envuelta.

Por una vez, Jet no sabía qué decir, adecuadas o no. Había algo en los ojos de Francisca que sólo dejó de trabajar cada parte de él. Riendo en voz baja, la joven francesa regresó a la ó mirando y, cuando fue capaz de apartar los ojos hacia Joe, su amigo tenía la misma cara que había asombrado.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos volvieron la cabeza. Jet de repente se sintió extrañamente cálido. Miró hacia la caja en la mano y, después de aclararse la garganta le preguntó:

\- Entonces ... ¿qué hacer si recibe chocolates en Japón?

Joe también se aclaró la garganta.

\- Puedes esperar a que el Día Blanco y si la chica que te gustaba le dio chocolate, regalo de ella con algo blanco.

Algo blanco, ¿eh? Jet sonrió un poco, Joe sonreía ligeramente. Tendrían que trama algo blanco para adaptarse a la niña.


End file.
